Old Friends
by peace.love.twilight17
Summary: It's after Breaking Dawn. The Cullen's decide it's safe to go back to Forks, and meet the grandkids of old friends. Forks is quite different from how the remember it though...Rated T just to be safe. I know this has been done a lot, but it's good, try it!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I know this has been done a lot , and I know people say this all the time, but it's good trust me **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. Sadly, they all belong to Stephenie Meyer, and she won't give them to me-grrrrrrrrrrrrr**

**Renesmee's POV**

"Nessie! Time for school!"

_Ugh. I hate going to school, Dad. _I knew he would hear me. My dad hears thoughts, which is okay, but sucks most of the time, 'cuz I can never be sneaky.

"C'mon! Jake's here!" My mom yelled. Jake! That got me up and out of bed. Technically, I don't _have _to sleep, but I love dreaming, so I choose to sleep.

Time to pick out my outfit. I love fashion, which is opposite of my mom. Aunt Alice and I have dragged her on a lot of shopping trips! So, for my outfit…I decide on a BCBG grey sequin embellished silk tunic, with black leggings and short black boots. Finally, I was ready. I bounded down the stairs to meet my family. Aunt Alice, Uncle Jasper, Aunt Rosalie, Uncle Emmett, Grandpa Carlise, Grandma Esme, Seth, Embry, Leah, (who still wasn't fond of us "parasites," but stayed to protect Seth,) Mom, Dad, and my Jacob. _Jacob. _His name was bliss to even think. My dad cleared his throat. Like I said, annoying.

It was time for school. We all got in our car arrangements. Mom and Dad in the Volvo, Jake and I in the Rabbit, Seth, Embry & Leah in the Mercedes Guardian, (I didn't know why they were so amazed by that car,) Aunt Rose and Uncle Em in the Jeep, and Aunt Alice and Uncle Jazzy in the Porsche. Yeah, we have a lot of cars.

It is the first day of school and I really hope we can make some friends this year, but not too close, because we will have to leave them shortly. It's a sad life, but it's what we have to do to keep the secret. I usually make friends because I'm closer to the age of most kids, theoretically. It's super annoying though, because if a boy ever crushes on me, my dad will threaten to pound his face in, and the boy doesn't know it, but he can easily break every bone in his body. Not that I care about them, though. I have my Jacob. _Ahhhhhh…Jacob._ Jake is my sun, my life, my reason for living, my heart, and my soul. I love him so strongly, I would jump off a cliff for him. Well, not that it would kill me, but the intent is clear.

**Bella POV**

My little girl has grown up so much. In the last 20 years, Renesmee grew for 7 years, and looked like a 17 year old. She's stayed at that physical state for 13 years, but her mental capacity has grown. She is such a mature young woman now. And she controls the urge to feed on humans so well, it's like she inherited my gift. We all know she would prefer humans, but she goes along with our diet, mostly because Jake makes it fun for her by competing for the largest deer.

Jake. Despite when I tried to kill him for imprinting on my daughter, I am now glad. He makes Nessie so happy, and doesn't try to rush her into any relationship. And I'm glad he ended up with someone. I felt so bad time and time again, when I broke his heart, and I'm pleased that he got someone right for him.

**I know, really bad place to end a chapter, sry, and too short. Next one will be longer, promise. Let me just clear some things up:**

**It's 20 years after Breaking Dawn.**

**The Cullens are in Neah Bay, which is just a little north of Forks, so Jake, Seth, Leah, and Embry can be back to the pack at a moment's notice.**

**Jacob, Seth, Leah, and Embry live with the Cullen's, because Seth, Leah and Embry are in Jacob's pack.**

**Jake and Sam can hear each other's thoughts, but only when they want each other to be able to hear.**

**Love u all,**

**.twilight17 or Alayna **

**PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!! Review=Happy Author=Updates! Just press that little green button!**


	2. Author's NotePlz Read!

**Hey everyone,**

**Sorry it's going to take a bit longer for me to update. A really bad virus is attacking my computer so I'm trying to get it fixed.**

**Sorry again, **

**Alayna **


	3. Chapter 2

**Merry Christmas! Here's a gift for all my amazing readers-new chapter! Yay!**

**My computer is all fixed so I am back! I'm going to keep describing the outfits so comment and tell me if you want me to keep it up, stop, deribe the boys too, whatever. I'd like to thank- mind the music, Doamna De Corbii, shagg, The-Elusive-Charmer, Lizzie, completelyTwilightObsessed, Kennedy Cullen, jay-loo, Jess, futurecullen26, and Twilightboy for reviewing the first chapter. It's everyone's thoughts on going back to Forks…**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Renesmee POV**

Yes! My parents have decided, after 50 years, it's safe to go back to Forks! My birthplace. I'm so excited to be going back, and maybe meet the grandkids or kids of some of my mom's friends from when she was human. I have decided to wear a turquoise long sleeve turtleneck sweater with a Gucci crest ornament, skinny grey pants, and 'killin' high heel platform boots. It's late fall, and I don't actually get cold, actually I could wear a bikini in a blizzard and not get cold, but that would be suspicious. We are currently in Neah Bay which is a little northwest of Forks, so we will be there very shortly. Even though it's faster to run we are all taking our different cars, just to get them there. So,

Me-blue Bug

Aunt Alice-yellow Porsche

Uncle Jasper-silver motorcycle

Aunt Rosalie-red Convertible

Uncle Emmett-"grey" Jeep (he insists it's not silver, he says that's "gay" and "girly." I said my dad's is silver and he said exactly my point. My dad was not happy and neither was Mom.)

Dad-silver Volvo

Mom-red Ferrari (which she hates)

Grandpa Carlisle-black Mercedes

Jacob-the Rabbit

Seth, Embry & Leah-Mercedes Guardian

(Grandma Esme rode with Grandpa Carlisle, she doesn't have her own car.)

I cannot wait until we get there, I want to see the house I was born in so badly!

**Bella POV**

_Ahhh Forks. _The town where I graduated, got my truck, met my best friend had my daughter, but most importantly met the love of my life. My reason for living. _Edward._ His name flowed through me like a ray of sunshine. Where would I be if I had not decided to move to Forks, or if Edward had decided his craving for my blood was stronger than his love for me? Ugh, I don't even like to consider the possibilities.

Alice has dressed me in a ridiculous midnight blue (Edward's favorite on me) Gucci intarsia tank top, black tights, and black shoes with HUGE heels. She's just lucky I'm a vampire and can't trip.

I cannot wait to move back into the house that Edward proposed to me in, where I met my loving family, The Cullens, where I gave birth to my beautiful daughter, Renesmee. And to sit in the same classroom where Edward and I both decided we couldn't live without each other. I am very excited to see the grandchildren of all my old human friends, and to see Quil and Emily, and the rest of the wolfpack. I know Jacob is dying to see Quil again. They run together a lot, when a vampire hits town, but it's not the same as old times, just hanging out, two normal boys in La Push. And, I can't wait to see Billy and Sue's, yes Billy and Sue (!), twins Sarah and Harry. They must be about 45 now…

**Edward POV**

I am worried that going back to Forks may hurt Bella. Since we've been away, she's been able to be used to the idea of Charlie being dead, I think by just pretending she hasn't seen him in awhile. But going back will force her to accept the reality of him being dead, and I will not have my angel hurt.

**Alice POV**

I don't really have an opinion on going back. The only thing special that happened to me in Forks was I got my best friend, sister, and adorable niece. Who am I kidding, I'm thrilled! Forks is the cloudiest place we ever lived so we won't have to spend days cooped up in a mansion.

I still love driving my baby. My Porsche. That reminds me, it's almost time to go, so I have to go get dressed. Oh wait I picked it out last night! I always pick my outfits ahead of time, 'cause I get so excited! I'm wearing a Gucci shimmery silver tank top, leather black chic biker jacket, shimmery skinny silver pants, huge black leather purse with a silver chain, big black Dolce & Gabanna sunglasses and short Gucci velvet high heel cuffed boots. Perfect for riding in my baby!

**Jasper POV**

Ugh. All these emotions of people excited to go back are driving me crazy. I don't even want to go back to Forks. Of course, I would go to the end of the world for Alice, but people smell so much better in the rain. It's like it induces their smell, and therefore my craving. I'm still not as good about our unusual diet as the rest of my family, and Neah Bay was _extremely_ under populated. I was afraid that even being in a small town like Forks would make it very difficult for me to keep my self-control. But, like I said, I will go for Alice.

**Rosalie POV**

Bitch. Bella, I mean. Argh, I don't want to go back to the town where my stupid brother met his stupid girlfriend, who's not even pretty, then she had to go and have a kid and after all I did for her, not even make me godmother or something. Edward just shot me the most murderous look accompanied by the most fearsome growl I've ever seen or heard. Whatever who needs them? I have my Emmett and my beautiful face, so I'm good to go.

I guess I will wear light blue flare pocket flare jeans, white and brown vietri print top, brown clemence high heel open-toe platform sandals, brown G wave medium shoulder bag with hand stitching and G ornament with woven leather, all Gucci.

**Emmett POV**

Awwww hell yeah! I can't wait to move back into that mansion with the plasma screen TV-oh wait, stupid Edward broke it when we voted Bellsy a vampire- *growl from Edward* and have Bella help me mess with Mike Newton (freak)'s descendents. If he's found a wife. Those kids aren't gonna see it comin'…

**Esme POV**

I quite liked Forks, and how charmingly small-town it was and I am overjoyed to be moving back. Edward, Bella, and Renesmee can move back into the cottage I made them! Oh I hope Nessie will like it. We'll need to remodel her room, I assume she's quite too old for my hand-painted butterflies…

Alice has taken to picking out what I should wear because she says I should "use those timeless, immortal, sexy curves." I saw Edward snort and chuckle out of the corner of my eye and I scowled. Well I better put on my outfit before Alice has a meltdown. Let's see what she picked out…

A brown "bamboo bar" large tote with bamboo detail

Brown clemence high heel slingback platform sandals

Navy blue cuffed capri pants with horsebit ring detail with thin white stripes

Sea blue long sleeve button-up chambray shirt with GG embroidery on the collar

White long sleeve jacket with horsebit detail and one gold button

White silk scarf with a gray stripe pattern

Brown rigid bracelet with horsebit motif

White frame medium round frame sunglasses with bamboo detail on temple and brown shades

I've got to admit, my daughter has a way with fashion.

**Carlisle POV**

I'm worried going back to Forks will make people remember us. I was one of the most remembered doctors Forks has ever seen, and I'm afraid people will remember my face. It's hard to forget the inhuman face of a vampire. But I did like Forks…I'm just worried. I do not want to put my family at risk.

**Jacob POV**

Yeah! I can't wait to go back to Forks and La Push! I'll be that much closer to my boys, and Nessie will be so happy. And I would do anything to make Ness happy. She is my life, my heart, my soul. And I would die for her.

**Seth POV**

La Push is my home. I'm very excited to move back. I would never tell Jake or Leah 'cause they would make me go home, but I miss La Push. They all think I'm a baby. Except Renesmee. She understands because she's young, too. Not that I would ever crush on Ness, she's Jake's. I can't wait to ride in the _Guardian_!

**Leah POV**

The only thing I'm happy about going back for, is I don't have to live in the same house, or even town with these freaking vampires. Creeps. But seriously, home sucks. Having to look at Sam and Emily's face every frickin' day, seeing their love for _each_ other, hearing Sam's empty promise of "_We'll be together forever, Lee-Lee" _in my head. It really pisses me off. And being in that empty house, with my mom's hawk-eyed glare, 'cos I'm living with a bunch of parasite freaks, like I'm overjoyed about my current living situation. I mean, for crying out loud, I have to eat food made by the freaking bloodsucking mom! And Billy acts like he's trying to be all understanding 'cause he lost his son to the vamps, too, but i don't need his help. I wonder if the twins will like me. That house used to be so full of life and fun when my dad…god, I miss him. He was the only person who seemed to understand what I was going through. So yeah, I'm not estatic.

**Embry POV**

Awwww yeah! I can't wait to see my boy Quil again! Not that Jacob isn't amazing, but I miss that guy. Mybe when we go back there'll be some new girls to imprint on. Aw, man! I cannot believe we are riding in a freakin' Mercedes Guardian!

**Whaddya think? I got an idea! Tell me by pressing that green button right there! Oh, and I'm having a contest for a character in the later chapters. Send me a private message with the name (last, too plz) and character description. Remember, reviews = update :)**


End file.
